


All the Joy We Have Left

by Neon_Opal



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: England (Country), Established Relationship, Existential Angst, F/M, Hugs, Illnesses, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Poverty, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Wistful, Wordcount: 100-500, mid-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they never though this was where they would be in life just before before their 25th wedding anavesary when everyone else they knew is settled ...they have love if nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>I thank anyone who has ever take the time to read any of my original works or anyone elses too- because it is a hard sell for those of us that do espically when your topics varry as much as mine can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Joy We Have Left

~*~

“It doesn’t really matter now does it?” She said.

“No.” He answered in his refined British accent sounding tired in spite of sleep and older that he really was. He often had sounded and looked older than he was these many years she’d known him. This in his case wasn’t always a bad thing till the past couple of years.

She got up from the bed. She wanted to take a shower but she really didn’t have enough clean clothes to take a shower, she didn’t know when they would have the money to do more laundry and showering to put on dirty clothes seemed pointless. She had to save the clean clothes for when they went out, when they did those few things they had to do to wrap everything up as neatly as they could and visit their favorite places one more time. She never though she would have a life where she couldn’t afford to do a load of laundry. Three loads of laundry or 5 days of food, when the choice came down to that it wasn’t much of a choice. She had gotten day old bread and jelly at the food bank yesterday. They could have toast later and some chicken noodle soup with a can of mixed vegetables and some extra pasta added.

She would at least change. She walked into the bathroom were her clothes with a couple more wearings hung on hanger from a towel rack. They had learned that was better than pulling the least dirty crumpled from a hamper or basket. It at least let them air out a bit. One of her favorite t-shits was there and she put it on, threadbare around the collar and edges fraying. The pajamas got hung on a hook. That she hated the most the dirty pajamas and sheets. Those things she had always liked to be fresh.

Nina went back to the bedroom and looked at Ed now sitting on the edge of the bed head in his hands long vivid scar from the open heart surgery double bypass marring his once fine chest. His belly had gone soft before that but that haden’t affected his ability to do his old job. The heart problem had.

“I love you and I still think you are handsome.” she told him “That still matters.”

“Yes.” He held out his arms to her and she sat down and embraced him and he told her, “And I still think you are the most beautiful woman I ever met. “ She snuggled her face to his neck and placed some kisses there lightly. Soon they were making love slowly with soft sounds and endearments. They were 49 and had been together half their lives. Too many phases and up and downs to mention. They were never extravagant and the had always gotten by the rough spots but The last few years had been a steady decline from which they could never hope to recover only slide further down. Even before Ed’s heart attack her health had gotten bad which things they never could quite diagnose with endless tests and doctors and she found herself unable to work losing gob after job. They both had once been well employed hovering at least in the low end of middle class. It was how they both had grown up. Though him in Cornwall England. He had taker her there once for their anniversary to the wild cliffs her roamed growing up. It was almost their anniversary again 25 years it would be. How different it had turned out to be at this point in their lives that they expected. They held each other for a long while after making love. It was all the joy they had left. 

 

The End

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another drabble about this couple a some point as when I strated writting I imagined a much darker end but when I got to the above point I liked that as the end so left it there for now.


End file.
